All Over him
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: REVISED! A RoMY one-shot... When your living a lie, being abused and taken for granted by someone you thought who loves you, you become someone bound. Not unless someone rescues you from distress and makes you realize what true love is again.


**All Over Him**

One-shot song-fic

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own anything, not x-men or the song**

"Ah love Scott, ah really do but Ah can't take it anymore! Ah want to be free, but Ah really love him"

_  
I, I was a game he would play_

Scott and Ah are together for about a year now, Ah was happy wit' him, it was lahke a dream come true, but one day he changed, it feels as if Ah never knew him at all, a thing that Ah never did understand. He said if ah still want tah be wit him Ah had tah do evrythin' that he will say or else we are goin' tah be through and Ah don't wanna lose him so Ah said yes… Ah didn't see it at first but gradually Ah was becoming his slave. Ah used do do all sorts o' things fo' him, things that Ah've never done before.

_He brought the clouds to my day_

He told meh one day that he has found a gadget that could make meh touch again of course Ah was so happy, but Ah didn't think that what he wants in return was this... it was too much to be called a humanly reasonable price.

He laid meh on his bed one night and Ah was really scared. Ah tried everythin' tah get out of it, but he threatened one too many times. Ah couldn't handle the pressure so Ah just laid there numb and naked. He kissed meh harshly, over and over and Ah kept on resisting but then he slapped meh square in the face and that hurt a lot, more emotionally than physically, and that made meh powerless against him, mah squirms doesn't seem tah matter tah him anymore. Then he couldn't wait, so he tied my hands in the corners of the bed and then spread my legs and pushed himself right in. Ah screamed for help but no one seemed to hear meh, or they just refused to. That went on fo' weeks and then months, amazingly Ah could still hold on, until one day at the park, Ah saw him wit that Jean Grey, Ah confronted him that night but he only laughed at meh and said it wasn't mah business, after that he did it again. The punishment for my intruding into his life, if its bad the first few times... Well that night, it was hell. And Ah thought ah can't get out until Remy came…

_Then like a ray of light  
You came my way one night  
_

He heard my screams and my cries fo' help, thankfully he was having his smoke break at his balcony when he did. So he barged at our window and knocked Scott out o' his trance, his mere presence made meh feel secure despite my physical nakedness, it doesn't seem to matter to him. and for once Ah felt like Ah wasnt a rag doll used and played at, Ah felt safe. A thing that Ah never felt fo' a very long time, never thought Ah'd find someone this caring. At first ah was scared at him, him and his demon eyes and his strong demeanor, but as the time passed by, Ah found out dat he's someone special, and Ah'd be lying if ah say ah didn't fell fo' him too.

_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear_

_Make all the clouds disappear_

He treated meh lahke Ah'm a princess, his princess. He took meh under his wings and promised meh dat he'll always be there fo' meh, and that Ah could always count on him, he took meh away from the nightmare Ah've been living in, away from the monster that Ah once thought was the sweetest guy, Remy never made meh feel like Ah'm inferior, he treated meh like his equal. And that made me stick wit' him.

_Put all your fears to rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know  
Don't you know_

At that point it became clear dat Ah was in love wit' Remy, but Ah wasn't sure if Scott was out o' my life now after all, he was the one who showed meh how to love, Ah mean before he was rude, he was perfect and back then Ah knew Ah was the luckiest girl alive, unfortunately I knew dat he doesn't love meh anymore and Ah was just a tool fo' his maniac ways and Ah realized that Remy was the one who showed meh real love.

_You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call  
You were out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I've got  
'Cause you've got it all  
Over him_

He helped me get through the toughest times o' my life, he renewed my spirit and he saved meh from the pit dat ah considered as a never ending doom, he showed meh respect and honesty dat Ah never once felt wit Scott, it got me thinking dat Ah became a slave of mere infatuation, Ah've learned dat what transpired between Scott and Ah was not true love, nor love at all, it was all a lie.

_  
Now, don't let him worry you so  
Once I met you I let go_

One day while Remy was at work Scott came, he was back tah get meh, he said he was looking fo' me all these years. He pushed meh down and as he leaned in, mah nose picked up a disgusting odor. He reeked of alcohol, Ah knocked my head on the wall with the impact and Ah couldn't move, then he kissed me madly, Ah was lost in the past memories that Ah felt soft to my limbs. Then the doors swung open and Remy, who went back for his car keys, saw everything, he was filled wit' anger and hatred. It was then dat he bashed Scott wit his charged cards, Scott was dead right on the spot, Ah ran to Remy and he held meh close, he said he was sorry fo' ever leaving meh, he promised dat he will never let meh fall into bad hands again, he was my savior, my hero…

Scott was nothing more than an ended chapter and Ah'm thankful to have found a place where Ah can wake up from my senseless obsession and put matters into place, Ah'm so glad tah be cured from the sickening dream, so glad to be over him. And right now Ah live for this love that Ah cannot repay, a love that is unconditional despite my short comings. Ah live for Remy's love alone.

_'Cause you've got it all  
Over him_

_**PLS REVIEW... IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!** _

_  
_


End file.
